


Pride and Prejudice

by Lavellan_Nora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Betrayal, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Eventual Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellan_Nora/pseuds/Lavellan_Nora
Summary: Everyone is not whom they seem at first glance. Usefully there is plenty of time for more than just first glances. There will be betrayal, a love triangle, a love/hate relationship and much more for Nora to sink her teeth into.This story will deviate somewhat from the main canon so please bear with me - this is my first time being brave enough to post this!
Relationships: Female Lavellan & Solas, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	1. As Suspected

She came around about 10 minutes before her healer noticed but she knew better than to let them know that. _Listen, learn. Can’t use your eyes? Use your other senses._ Chains, heavy - she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. She could smell elfroot, that made sense - her body evidently needed it. She could hear 4.. no 6 guards, heavy boots. Conversations were distant and behind a door or two. She was inside and in chains, her healer wore foot-wraps and nothing else, very quiet. A man, Elven hands. How peculiar.

> ‘Impossible..’ _\- The Elf._

Ah, the elf noticed.

> ‘Fetch Cassandra. She is awake.’ _\- The Elf._

Deep voice, no accent to place him.

> ‘Ma isala Hamin.’ [1] _\- The Elf._

Despite understanding everything he just said, she played innocent and weak.

> ‘I n-need to? What?’ _\- Nora._
> 
> ‘Rest. You need to rest. The better you are, the harder they will question you. Though I fear they will question you roughly anyway.’ _\- The Elf._

She closed her eyes once more, feigning losing consciousness once again. She heard him sigh, she would have chuckled to herself if that wouldn’t have given the game away. Some time passed. She felt him pinch her skin, she didn’t move - or so she thought.

> ‘Hm, la’var. Ar eolasa ma elana hartha em.’ [2] _\- The Elf._

She could tell he planned to speak more, but he was interrupted.

> ‘Is that a spell? I thought she had already woken.’ _\- The Interrupter._
> 
> ‘Yes.’ (a lie, she knew) ‘Alas, she has slipped back out of consciousness so I tried a spell to rouse her, though I’m sure you will manage.’ _\- The Elf._
> 
> ‘We will. Thank you Solas. Now leave us.’ _\- The Interrupter._

She was brought to her knees, despite trying to still pretend she was unconscious she couldn’t help the nagging need to see her kidnappers face to face.

* * *

> ‘Where are you taking me?’ _\- Nora._

Maybe an actual answer from Cassandra would save her trying to think about it.

> ‘Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.’ - _Cassandra._

Last time she checked ‘The Breach’ wasn’t a location, it must be something new. Useful.

Meanwhile, the mark on her hand was irritating at best and debilitating at worst. Not only was it painful, she had absolutely no idea what it was. She usually knew everything. Magic usually did exactly what she wanted it to, not this time. This combined with trying to place where the hell she was, felt entirely impossible. Overwhelming. Breathe. She needed to think logically, a task the mark was making difficult.

> _I’ve never stayed long in Ferelden, not much to see or do - especially no contracts, surprisingly the blight had made it even more dull. Mountains and snow. Frostbacks? The frostbacks meant the Avvar! Gods I wish I could meet them. Especially an Augur, their connection with spirits would be incredible to see firsthand. Probably won’t get the chance with all this green breach business, such a shame._  
>  _Sidetracked. Focus._  
>  _What’s in or near the frostbacks, something big. Redcliffe castle? No, not near enough. Chantry folk everywhere, interrogated by a seeker...The temple of sacred ashes? That’ll be th-_

The mark brought her to her knees again, rudely interrupting her thought process.

> ‘The pulses are coming faster now.’ - _Said the women who isn’t experiencing it herself._

The characteristic of stating the obvious makes Cassandra painfully easy to read though. Useful.

> ‘The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.’ - _Cassandra._

Demons, delightful. 

> ‘How did I survive the blast?’ _\- Nora._
> 
> ‘They said you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.’ _\- Cassandra._

Intriguing, Nora was quite sure that at this particular moment she was entirely herself and _not_ a demon. Aside from the glowing hand, of course.

> ‘They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.’ _\- Cassandra._

Something for once, that Nora also didn’t know.

> ‘Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes.’ _\- Cassandra._

Location confirmed, wow Cassandra really was a talker.

It all dawned upon her, her last job was here. She was spying on a chantry clerk, choosing the perfect time to remove him from the game permanently. The breach meant the job had been done for her, incidentally. Pity. Bigger fish to fry right now - evidently.

Still, she scowled at the breach just to make sure it understood she was unhappy with it.

* * *

She ‘closed’ a rift with the painful mark on her hand, well Solas had helped her to do so anyway. A face to the deep voice and name. Speaking entirely in the Common Tongue this time, only Elven when they were alone? _How sweet._ He was evidently playing as dumb as she was, she’d play nicely - for now. She knew a liar when she saw one.  
Varric wasn’t that interesting, she already knew who he was. Funny though.

Solas was more interesting, _after_ he’d introduced himself. The lies just came tumbling out of his mouth one after the other, she would've fallen for every word if she wasn't in the business of lying herself. She wanted to laugh, but alas even if they were alone she wouldn’t laugh. That would let him behind a door. Time to move on. She played along with the fights and the idle chatting. Her brief conversation with solas stuck out however.

> ‘You are dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?’ _\- Solas._

This man wasn’t afraid to ask pointed questions.

> ‘What do you know of the dalish?’ - _Nora._

This man had no vallaslin - untrustworthy to her dalish brethren but a fun new toy for her.

> ‘I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.’ - _Solas._
> 
> ‘What do you mean ‘crossed paths?’ _\- Nora._
> 
> ‘I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition.’ _\- Solas._

Wise man.

* * *

She found it difficult to hide the disgust when she was faced with the chancellor of the chantry, she disliked the way he spoke down to her. She didn’t even have a name to him, just _The Prisoner._ When someone treated her in that manner she tuned them out. White noise. Unnecessary. Unworthy of notice. She was brought back to reality by Cassandra’s voice.

> ‘How do _you_ think we should proceed?’ _\- Cassandra._

She assumed she was asking anyone but herself, but the pregnant pause suggested otherwise. Now she had to piece back together the conversation she hadn’t been listening to. Charge with soldiers? At a big glowing sky thing - probably not the wisest move. Too obvious, not her style.

> ‘Use the mountain pass, you all know what’s at stake.’ _\- Nora._

Shivers crept down her spine, it felt strange being that openly decisive. She felt the oddly familiar feeling of Solas’ gaze from behind her back, she assumed it was a disapproving one and chose not to find out.

It didn’t matter because they cut their way through the mountains, quickly finding and rescuing the missing squad. She was blazing through every part of this ‘mission’, she’d never had a mission that didn’t end with someone kissing the dirt. Her mind wandered, picturing her associates discovering her recent activity - they’d either not be able to stop themselves laughing or be absolutely furious. What if they kicked her out or ki-

Now she was actually kissing the dirt herself. Nora stood back up, wiping the ashes and dirt from her face. She was ready to be angry at whatever tripped her up but she was taken aback.

A mangled, nightmare of a person was the cause. They had died screaming. Burnt alive, a horrendous way to die all things considered. They had arrived at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] You need to rest.  
> [2] As suspected. I know you can hear me.


	2. Lightning and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Solas' perspective. Nora Lavellan is entirely unremarkable and borderline irritating to him.

Even though his previous major fuck ups were a distant memory, this definitely compared. Fuck. The figure they faced was one of his making, he felt disgusting. Being welcomed into the folds, just so that he could help, despite being the absolute cause. A fact only magnified by side stepping the grossly disfigured corpses to ebb into what remained of the temples inner sanctum. It didn’t matter how much war he had endured, the sight of innocent dead was enough to turn his stomach.  
  
Despite it all, he had to recover the orb. He didn’t know exactly how he planned to do that. While moving through the temple he tried to remain part of the conversations and discoveries, simultaneously scanning constantly for the orb. He heard the voice, he’d heard it before. The image of him was clouded, everything else was clear, why? Oh... no. Being so impressed that anyone (especially Nora) has survived the blast, he hadn’t even begun to think if his 'mistake' (whom was meant to be collateral damage) was still walking around. Shit. If that was the case there wasn’t a cat in the fades chance of finding the orb now, if he was alive he wouldn’t have let it out of his sight. The way Solas shouldn’t have in the first place.  
  
You get incredibly complacent when you have seen the world passing you by over the course of thousands of years. Solas thought he knew everyone better than they knew themselves, he thought he knew the creature he had given the orb to. Almost mindless magister turned dark-spawn, assuming he would barely work out how to use the orb and what it was for. It seems alongside understanding the orb he had worked some other things out, like how to survive a blast that not only opened the fade but had a radius of about a mile. How c-  
  
He was snapped out of his solitary thought by Nora, another impossible creature - she made even less sense than Corypheus. Unlike Corypheus, as a person she was unremarkable entirely. A Dalish Elf, that meant she was incredibly sheltered with little to no experience of the world beyond her camp. A young elf at that, so had little to no experience expected of someone her age. Having not actually seen her walk out of the fade herself, he doubted the truth in that suggestion entirely, humans had a tendency to exaggerate events like this.  
  
Nora was speculating about the likelihood of actually being able to close the rift, he doubted her too. He knew she had to though, if she could.  
  
"No, this rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the breach." _\- Solas_  
  
There was no perhaps about it, that was what needed to happen. If not he’d have to go for plan B. He wasn’t ready for plan B so he needed Nora to do this. The fate of the world rested on a young Dalish girl’s shoulders, his life was ridiculous at times.  
  
Pride demons pissed him off for a number of reasons. Firstly, they were irritating to fight, though they weren’t resistant to his magic like they were Nora's, poor girl. Secondly, and more importantly, the fact that they used to be spirits of wisdom, his life long friends and such an important part of life before the.. before what.. he did. Despite it all they won, Nora put in so much effort to close the rift she knocked herself unconscious. It was difficult to watch, and it didn’t change anything. The massive rift was sealed but the breach itself was still there.  
  
Considering the people he was currently taking up residence with seemed to be the only ones caring or making an effort with the breach, he stuck around. More importantly, Nora had ‘a mark’ on her hand which was his own making, his anchor. So he needed to stay. 

* * *

Though he had immersed himself in the inner folds of the inner circle - he was not invited to the war council, hopefully it wouldn't prove to be too much of an issue. If anything, it was probably for the best that he wasn't. For him to be involved in discussions and tactics for yet another disaster he himself was the cause for would be too much to bear.  
  
He took to quietly watching and listening, as usual. He had hoped Nora may be more intriguing as a person than he expected, she seemed familiar but he couldn't place why. Possibly just the amount of time he was now having to spend in the company of this woman, nothing more. And yet...  
  
No. For once in his life he was determined to stay focused on the matter at hand and not be distracted by the intricacies of the social context, situation and definitely the people involved. Aside from the suspicion he knew her from somewhere she was entirely typical of the Dalish. Arrogant, wilful, headstrong and at times dangerously unintelligent.  
  
But, was she? She understood perfect Elven when she was 'unconscious' - trying to trick a trickster was never going to work. How he wished she would have responded so he could have a better judgement of whom she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have *tried* not to use too many descriptions of the main plot itself or rely too heavily on dialogue. I figure it's 2020, anyone reading this has probably (like me) replayed this game through repeatedly since 2014, I'm just trying to re-hash this story in hopefully an interesting way? Thanks for reading either way <3


	3. Violets and... Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part of the war councils and intimate inquisition meetings means Cullen is getting to know Nora(admittedly from the sidelines). He doesn’t know what to do with his feelings - she is an Elvhen mage after all, and more importantly his coworker. "Let's go for burying those feelings, because that always works doesn't it Cullen?"

This was ridiculous. His entire life so far seemed to consist of one catastrophe after another, he had hoped that the pious lengths he had gone to would have averted him from further trouble. Is that what this was, punishment? Or was the maker trying to claim the soul he was owed. Cullen shuddered, rubbed his hand at the back of his neck and tried to focus on constructive feedback for the troops. It was too late, his overthinking mind had already gotten the better of him today and relentlessly it continued. 

Despite understanding and knowing it to be the right thing to do, every bone in his body was telling him this was going (once again) to end badly. No.

Cullen tried grounding himself, closing his eyes - removing one sense and heightening others. Swords clanging, captains calling, hammers dully hitting metal mixed with the scents of fresh snow, wood smoke and violets? Odd. He was glad of his armour, though the chill in the air felt like he was welcoming back an old friend. He had never expected to be back in Ferelden, let alone be charged with defending it? For the Chantry to be so unfathomably useless, yes, they had lost the divine... but - they all had, himself included. Was he resting on his laurels and doing nothing? Of course not.

The divine dead. A hole in the sky. No longer being a Templar. Being an enemy of the Chantry. Being back in Ferelden. No longer taking lyrium. What are you doing? What. Are. You. Doing. You are a-

His internal monologue was cut short, by her. The smell of violets mixed with, something else he couldn't place intensified - that explained it. But maker, her. He could feel her cool gaze scanning over him, she probably was just as perplexed by him as he was with her. She was the strangest thing about this mess. He launched into being a commander again, bravado? To impress her? More than anything just the fear of looking complacent. Cullen had to feel in control, a mage Herald would not bode well. An Elvhen mage, even less so.

She was so painfully sarcastic, she couldn't seem to speak without her words dripping with the perfect concoction of malice, playfulness and wit. Then, she smiled.

> I, ah... - _Cullen._

Idiot. How would his mother react seeing him rendered speechless by yet another mage? A smile? That's all it took. Laughing at sarcasm, but was it just sarcasm? It felt like there was more intent behind it this time and they were alone. He had already developed an awareness and understanding of her mannerisms from brief interactions and this... felt different. His hand once again crept up to the back of his neck. He got out of the conversation in his usual awkward fashion and resumed directing the troops.

Despite attempts not to listen, he couldn't help but overhear her conversation with Cassandra, the already familiar cadence of Nora's laughter. Maker, she didn't even wait before she jumped in with the same flirting tone! He felt she had cracked her facade just a little and revealed herself to him, and only to him, but she was behaving in just the same manner with Cassandra. His heart sank. Why was he feeling like this? He didn't have time for this. Nora especially did not have time for this.

* * *

Cullen felt the pangs of jealousy every time the party returned from gallivanting around the Hinterlands doing maker knows what. They were clearly beginning to bond and he feared just how much he was missing out on developing anything truly lasting. Especially if this all could be over as soon as they could force the chantry to listen and help. They'd be swept up in so much bureaucracy before he'd have time to put down any roots with these people, he'd never had roots before and it was getting to a point where that must be what was missing. What on earth was taking Nora so lo-

> Everything alright commander? - _Leliana._

> What? Oh, yes. I was just thinking. - _Cullen._
> 
> No? _Really_. That is obvious, even an untrained I could see it, no Josie? - _Leliana._

He couldn't say anything now. Such a fool.

> I just, I worry what will happen to us if the Chantry agrees to support. - _Cullen_

> Cullen, that is the best case scenario, we need to be United if we are to get through this. It would be far worse if they remain stubborn in their efforts to thwart us. What is really bothering you? - _Leliana._
> 
> I... no, maker, you're right. - _Cullen._

> _I know_. You still haven't answered my question. - _Leliana._

The door burst open.

> What question? - _Cassandra._

They all looked at her blankly. Cassandra scanned them both and waited impatiently for someone, anyone to respond. Cullen was sure she must feel the tension and awkwardness in the air, he _certainly_ could.

> Okay, _don't_ tell me then. The herald will be with us in a moment. She wanted to make sure Mother Giselle made it here alright first. - _Cassandra._

Cullen's eyes dropped to the floor, for mere seconds upon Cassandra mentioning the herald, an untrained eye wouldn't have noticed. _Leliana's eyes were not untrained._

> Sorry, everyone. Mother Giselle is here, everything is fine, she just would like me to fill a requisition for healing herbs as soon as possible. You know not like I have anything else to do, anything at all _._ _Anyway_ , where are we with everything back here? - _Nora._

And just like that, everything slipped back into what was the new normal. None of them were truly aware as to how regular these debriefings would become. They settled into conversation and planned for Val Royeux. Cullen couldn't make eye contact with Nora, especially because although he couldn't see it he could feel Leliana watching him and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even a joke how many chapters I have planned for this. Hope you like it so far!


	4. Swallow Your Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, we need influence as well as Mother Giselle?!' Nora has to return to the Hinterlands to complete silly odd-jobs for the inquisition - she isn't too pleased.

Returning from the hinterlands with _just_ mother Giselle in tow _apparently_ wasn't the plan.

> 'We need to obtain more of a presence before we show up at Val Royeux, we need more time to prepare, Nora.' - _Josephine._

She felt like a petulant child being scolded, then realised that expecting to walk into lofted praise was incredibly childish in the first place and maybe she did deserve to be treated as such.

* * *

Rams bleating, distant chatter in thick Ferelden accents and the deep smell of mulch everywhere they were reminded her of how far removed she now was from everything she was used to. Her magic was prickling along her fingertips, it grew uncomfortable and restless with her, mimicking her anxiety and amplifying it.

> 'I'm heading out.' - _Nora._
> 
> 'Ugh. Its dusk, where are we going and why?' - _Cassandra._

Nora turned on her heel, her magic reacted to the insolence and it took everything in her power to keep it leashed and invisible. If her magic were creatures it was a pack of rabid wild dogs, but ones that awaited her command. Cassandra and Varric didn't notice, but she glanced in Solas' direction to find a cocked eyebrow and perplexed expression.

> 'Sorry. Do I need to repeat myself _I'm_ heading out. As in me. On my own. Solo. By myself. Solitary. With-' - _Nora._
> 
> 'Very funny. Go then. If you try running we have scouts everywhere who will tell us regardless.' - _Cassandra._

Nora snorted and walked without further retorts, it wasn't worth the argument. She walked for a long while, picking her way over hillocks, tree roots and rocks until she came to a quiet clearing. She could hear the chatter from Redcliffe village still, but at a safe distance. Settling onto a comfortable patch of grass, she sat with her knees tucked as if she was about to engage in prayer or repentance. _Nora breathed._ For what felt like the first time since waking up in Haven. She hadn't spent any time truly unpicking what the mark was, it was magical but unlike anything she'd ever encountered or bore witness to.

The stars were beginning to show themselves and despite the pain the mark seemed to glint and shimmer in a way reminiscent of them. She tried to focus on a star in the sky to compare it truthfully but realised it was impossible to focus upon- too distant. Nora returned to look at her hand and realised that the same effect was true of the mark. Except... it wasn't distant, like the stars. It was right in front of her. It was now _part of her._ Everything in her body screamed in fear.

Nora started to sob. Her magic was prickling at her fingertips and as she put her hands on the ground in front of her the electricity began to singe the grass around them. She never cried, but everything that had happened coursed through her like river rapids desolating any carefully calculated composure she had maintained. Though she felt entirely useless and uncontrolled at the time, later she would recall how she still had the sense to remove herself from prying eyes.

Feeling altogether too unstable to return to camp she curled up, still weeping and finally slept.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of the wilderness she expected and still the distant chatter of the crossroads. Strange. She could smell the mulch, trees, grass and... tea? Sitting up with a start she glanced over and adjusted her eyes to find Solas. She scanned around for Varric and Cassandra but couldn't find them.

> 'Does _that_ usually happen?' - _Solas._
> 
> 'Didn't you know the Dalish can fall asleep _wherever_ we please?' - _Nora._

He laughed, but it wasn't real and he didn't even attempt to hide that it wasn't. She gathered herself up out of the fetal position she had slept in, it was far too vulnerable in the company of another and sat up with her legs crossed and put her head in her hands. Trying to massage her face into being awake enough for this conversation.

> 'Your magic. Is it usually so... _uncontrolled_?' - Solas.

He drew out the last word, it felt as if it were a direct attack on her as a person rather than insulting her magical capabilities. She scowled but luckily her face was still masked entirely by her hands. She knew exactly the game he was playing, but unfortunately she wouldn't bite today - or any other day. Keeper Deshanna had trained her well in something at least.

* * *

_**In days past** _

For days on end she would taunt her, saying at times vile and incomprehensible things to a young Nora. The rage would bubble up inside of her, take control and unleash itself in wild fits of magic. Away from the clan, they engaged in this practice - whatever damaging relics of Nora's power ebbed her way, Deshanna could deflect easily. The magic was too unstable and new to do any real lasting damage to an old and trained mage as Deshanna.

That wasn't for lack of trying, Deshanna's verbal wounds cut deep and tore at Nora's soul in such a way that she could see nothing but the red hot rage. Each day, after Nora was truly spent - Deshanna would apologise and rexplain herself, what she was doing and why. 

* * *

**_The present_ **

Nora removed her head from her hands and shot a glance to Solas so cool, calm and collected, an inexperienced mage would decide her possessed and hail the nearest templar.

> 'Where are Cassandra and Varric?' - _Nora._

She refused to feed his poking and asked a question unrelated. He looked away and answered her question.

> 'Alas, it is early. They are still sleeping or perhaps beginning to rise. They were asleep when I left, at any rate.' - _Solas._
> 
> 'Should I be concerned that watching me sleep is becoming a habit for you, Solas? I can't imagine it's as interesting as your _deepest journeys into the fade._ ' - _Nora._

She made a conceited effort to attempt to match the pitch and cadence of his voice for those last words, to make sure her barbs cut deeply. If he was going to attempt to push her over the ledge, she would do the same. He didn't respond but she could see the quiet fury in his eyes, she almost felt a little scared but her curiosity won. Instead of rescinding control she continued.

> 'Maybe it was a fake display, hm? Intended to lure a _strange_ elvhen man to following where I lay for reasons not related to magic.' - Nora.

It took everything not to burst out laughing, she could honestly think of nothing worse than sleeping with this dull, monotone man. However, she did make sure she batted her eyes and look considerably sultry to really make him uncomfortable.

> 'Delavir da'len. Ar ame telir esayal to halani to banalasa is del.' - _Solas._
> 
> 'Ir abelas, I know the basics of elvhen but that's beyond my remit entirely.' - _Nora._

A well practiced lie.

> 'No, the apology is mine. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable _Herald_. Shall we make our way back to the camp?' - Solas.

Nora dramatically scoffed. The refusal to address her by name, another perfectly timed and veiled insult - she was beginning to fear he was quite intelligent. 

> 'So you're not even going to tell me what you said? _Rude_.' - Nora.

Despite giving up her quiet sanctuary up, she had learnt two things. First, how to piss off Solas. Second, that he was intentionally trying to piss her off too.

She kept a close eye on him for the rest of the morning, half engaging in conversation with the other two. Making sure she didn't reveal anything but trying to see if he did. They headed out of the crossroads and in the vague direction of Redcliffe village, all the while listening to chatter from the 'inconsequential' people of the crossing, attempting to learn valuable information she could use.

Everything was boring: fears, worries or just outright gossip. Until passing a pair of stable hands.

> 'Why would someone from Tevinter be all the way out here? This breach stuff is making you madder than Jenny!'
> 
> 'It's true I swear it! Sam from the Gull told me.'
> 
> 'Ah because _everything_ Sam says is _oh so true_.'

Solas be damned, she needed to find out soon if it was her 'someone' from Tevinter they spoke of.

* * *

Nora waited for the cover of complete darkness. They stopped to camp out with the inquisition forces in a recently acquired new camp they had forcefully removed from some 'bandits'. They definitely were not bandits, an end to be tied up later certainly, but more pressing issues filled her mind. Namely finding out exactly who was at the Redcliffe tavern.

Once she could hear no more discussion, that the party had made their way off to bed, she waited an additional while to be certain. She glanced towards their tents then began to pick her way through the hills to Redcliffe village. Everything seemed normal outside of it, but the village was awash with mages. It made her magic hum and feel slightly sharp, she ignored her feelings and pushed on. She had to know.

Pulling her hood over her face to conceal not only her vallislin but her ears too, Nora entered the Gull and Lantern. The tavern was simply buzzing with activity, everyone had at least one drinking partner, everyone was local. _Idiot_ she thought. She turned on her heel and slammed straight into a mage.

> 'Apologies, ser.' - _Nora_.

A reflexive action without looking up and with a different intonation. Usually this did not arouse suspicion.

> 'Now, now. Is that anyway to greet me?' - _Dorian._

Nora had met Dorian a few years earlier whilst spying on a job. If there was anyone she felt brazenly herself and honest around it was him. She hadn’t ever spent a lot of time with him but... you know when you meet someone and you just know they are going to be important in your life? Dorian was one of those. She didn't respond to his remark and just fell into him and sighed, after a few moments he gestured to a table close by.

> ‘There’s big trouble afoot you know?’ - _Dorian._

Dorian sighed into his flask. Nora couldn't tell if this was mocking or serious, so felt her way through in the way only she knew how.

> ‘Oh _really_? Trouble for a junior magister - _spare me_.’ - _Nora._

They never actually discussed things of import, they often spoke in riddles and sarcasm. They knew everything and nothing about each other. It concerned her deeply when Dorian’s face became considerably more overcast.

> ‘I am following it intently, I will inform you if I hear anything serious, _Swallow_.’ - Dorian.

She slapped his arm in protest of _that_ name.

> 'Not. here. I am addressed by my name here.' - _Nora._
> 
> 'Wonders never cease, which name is that?' - _Dorian._
> 
> 'Not relevant. Just know that I am also, following it intently that is - almost too intently for my liking. I fear we’ll be running into each other soon. I have heard whisperings of Tevinter allies among the mages here as I made my way through to come here. I mean, what other reason would you be in the hinterlands, Dorian?' - _Nora._
> 
> ‘I amaze myself consistently at how I much underestimate you.’ - _Dorian._
> 
> ‘You would do well to remember, 5 silvers say I find you before you find me.’ - _Nora._
> 
> ‘You're on. I’ll see you soon.’ - _Dorian._

They both laugh, and cheers their flasks. Nora wasn't quite sure what came over her but in a moment of pure honesty, she turned to Dorian.

> 'In all seriousness though, Dorian, please be careful. I have only been well and truly frightened and unknowing a few times in my life. This definitely qualifies.’ - _Nora._

He looked up at her, with something she couldn't put her finger on - his eyes seemed to say 'if only you knew'. Dorian's eyes darted back to the table, he returned to his flask and downed the rest of his drink. He tried to smile but made the mistake of looking back up to Nora's face which without her realising, mirrored his concern. He sighed, deeply.

> ‘Unfortunately, I am inclined to agree.’ - _Dorian._

And with that, he was gone. Nora decided _not_ to relay the Tevinter information any further, _not yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Solas (approximately) said:  
> Stupid child. I am simply trying to help - to refuse is a mistake. 
> 
> She responded that she was sorry, that she didn't understand. Don't worry about Nora though, as usual she understood every word :)


End file.
